Tales Lost in Time
by JitterMuffin the Disney fan
Summary: Small one shots on how each of the Three caballeros was founded by the Disney Company. Rated T just to be safe because of attempted suicide in one of these... specifically the first one shot...
1. Panchito

**Hello guys this is the first of many snippets I'm posting here! Here is small an origin story of our favorite Disney Rooster. Feel review and follow me if you would like to see my own version of Donald and Jóse's origin story. Mean while I do have another story planned to come out as soon as I refine it more. Until then enjoy this small snippet. And who knows I may add on to this later.**

* * *

Surrounded by darkness and hate; he had failed again. The young rooster peered down at the river that trickled softly below him as the cool summer night breeze ran through his feathers.

He had officially lost everything. His one chance to finally turn things around, to finally be accepted, to not be picked on and maybe even actually feel at home for once.

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer as the memories of earlier came back. Was this it? He now knew that he could never find a home, he knew he would always be the outcast, so why even try anymore? He continued to stare down at the black smooth water. He began to try to pull one of his legs over the small stone bridge he was standing on, until a gentle voice came from behind. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Startled, the small rooster cowered and looked up at the shadowy figure behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" He managed to faintly whisper out. The shadowy figure kneeled down in front of him, revealing a familiar face. The young rooster couldn't help but let out a small gasp; he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"My name is Walt Disney. Panchito, you don't have to do this... How would you like to come back to America with me?"

"Wh-why me?"

"Why, you're the perfect rooster for the job!" Walt assured the rooster as a soft smile started to spread across his face


	2. Jose

**__**Hey sorry it took a long while. To be honest I had lost a lot of my inspiration due to other things taking a hold on my life, along with a constant fear I**__** ** _'_** ** _ _ **ve been having which I won't get into. Here you go though, the lost tale of how the lovable green parrot Jose Carioca was found by the man himself, Walt Disney.**__**

 ** _ _ **Also bare with me I did have to use google translate and my limited knowledge of Spanish as help since I do not know Portuguese. If I did anything wrong just let me know and I will try and fix it.**__**

A young green parrot walked down the wet streets of Rio de Janeiro. His feathers now drenched and muddy, and his Cavaquinho now ruined from the storm-which had now turned into a small drizzle. The parrot continued to walk on the brink of crying, he was holding it back as much as he could though. He had no where to go, no where to sleep, no where to eat, he had nothing. He had been to almost every night club he knew in Rio, all had the same result, rejection, thrown out into the wet pavement. He was beginning to wonder if he should have listened to his parents, if it was all worth it. He had no luck, no one wanted him. His dad's lesson seemed to have worked. He was now thinking about heading home, dropping this music fantasy and actually finding a stable job. Lightning lit up the sky, following by a deep thunder drumming in the night, and the rain began to pickup again. The dispirited bird opened a very worn black umbrella and looked up as some rain drops leaked through some of the holes in the poor umbrella.

* * *

"José... I think you can do it," a small voice came from a little teal parrot as his older brother got up from the mud, rain pouring around them. The older bird looked over at his little brother dismally.

"I-I don' care what mom and dad said. I have heard you play, and sing Ze... Você é demais…" The little bird slowly walked over to his older brother. His older brother was his idol, always helping him, now it was time to return the favor.

"Ze please don' give up on your dream… I know you will make it out there… Você será realmente famoso... a-and if you are alone, I will always be your biggest fan… I know there's better things out there, and I know you're not one to give up either. Ze please don' give up. I know you will find your big break soon. Even if it means you won' be aroun' as much anymore. Like you told me, um artista gran siempre tem um truque and you won' find it if you just sit and do nothing… I know you can do it… " In his hands was a small worn out umbrella, he moved the umbrella over his older brother shielding him from the rain. He offered it to his older brother, a final thank you and parting gift. Ze began to smile a little, the fire returning in him. He tenderly took the umbrella from his little brother and pulled his little brother in for a hug.

"Obrigado Chava" Ze said softly. With the rain beginning to die down Jose let go of his brother. He began his journey, walking off slightly dancing to a tune playing in his head.

"Hey you won' forget me right!?" The little parrot yelled to his brother, who was now back to his normal self again.

"Who are you again!?" Jose replied playfully. The little parrot scowled at him before smiling and waved goodbye to his brother.

"Adeus, boa sorte, sentirei sua falta!" Chava held his hand around his mouth to help amplify his voice. "OH AND REMEMBER, UM ARTISTA GRAN!"

"SEMPRE TEM UM TRUQUE!" Jose finished as he danced off holding his Cavaquinho close to him, trying to keep it from getting damaged.

* * *

The loud rumble of thunder returned the parrot back to reality. He was now sitting by a shop that had long been closed, drenched from the rain with mud staining both his feathers and clothes. He looked back at the umbrella in his hands, thinking on what he should do. The faint sound of music began to play down the street. Something soon clicked as the music became louder.

"Um artista gran siempre tem um truque…"Jose whispered to himself holding the umbrella close as he got up. He had to do this, he had to stick to his dream, even if it meant he has to start from rock bottom. He pulled the strings off the ruined Cavaquinho and placed it on the ground to great a make-shift money collector. He then began to dance smoothly to the music, and the umbrella, he used it to his full advantage. The green parrot began to use the poor worn out thing as if he was playing each instrument that was brought out in the music, which was now growing louder both outside and in his mind. Once the song finished he soon found himself back into his dreary reality once again. Now, though, stood a man across from him with a big warm smile across his face. Jose's beak gaped open as soon as he realized who the mysterious person across from him was.

"My goodness aren't you a spirited one" The man said coming closer to the drenched, muddied parrot. "That's just what we need back up in the studio." The man added on as he knelt down in front of Jose. "What do you say Jose Carioca? Would you like to come back with me to America?" The parrot blinked in surprise before closing his mouth and forming an excited smile across his beak.

"Oh meu Deus, esta é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo! Apenas sim sim sim! Eu não posso esperar para começar haha. Eu não posso acreditar que você me escolheu, quero dizer, eu sei que estou bem, mas eu nunca esperei isso!… Or as you Americans say…"

"...It would be an honor Senhor Disney…"

 ** _ _ **Yes this was made longer on purpose. Why you may ask. Well it will be revealed once I finish the third instalment to these quick on quick one shots. Don't worry though this one wont take as long to come out… I think… Haha I'll try harder though since summer has finally rolled around, and don't worry this author has more stories up her sleeve! ;3**__**

 ** _ _ **Until next time goodbye.**__**


End file.
